Play With Fire
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: Sasuke is back in the village, and he wants Sakura. But She's already moved on, and she doesn't want her heart broken a second time. "Love me if you want me Sasuke. Can you play with fire?" based on the Song, Play with Fire, by HillaryDuff. ANTI SASUSAKU


_**Disclaimer: **_Based off of the song 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff.(I quite obviously don't own that), and is a **fan****FICTION** based on the characters on Naruto, by Masashi Kishimoto. (So I obviously don't own THAT either.)

Because if you've read my other author's notes from other stories, or if I've ever reviewed one of your stories, then you would know that I...

WISH UCHIHA SASUKE WOULD FREAKING DIE ALREADY AND THAT UCHIHA ITACHI WAS A REAL LIVE PERSON AND I COULD MARRY HIM AND HAVE GORGEOUS BABIES!

But alas, Itachi died for Konoha, and Sasuke is still a living, breathing, lower than shit, asshole.

But thaz just my opinion. Enjoy!

Also I am extremely tired, and my original idea for this songfic is no longer in my head, because I forgot to write it down while it was still in there. So I was totally winging it, and I think this one sucks. But read at your own risk. You've been warned.

Play With Fire!

A lot of things had changed while Uchiha Sasuke was away from the village. One thing being his team mates, including Sakura... _**Especially **_Sakura. But he had changed as well. He had chased his older brother all over the five nations, only to find out that he was innocent the hole time. So after clearing his brother's name, the two had returned to Konoha, Sasuke on a temporary probation, and Itachi on a much needed vacation. And now, with the probation over, he could visit his old friends, and team mates again. He had crossed paths with Kakashi by chance on his way to the hospital, and agreed to join him and Naruto for ramen. After reaching the hospital he found out that Sakura wasn't there, and was actually out of the village on a mission.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait and talk to her next week."

Sakura's P.O.V.

**'WHAT AN ASSHOLE!'** inner Sakura ranted, but she did have a point, Sasuke had chosen to go and play with Lord PedoTongue, for revenge, and comes back almost six years later, and decides the first thing he's gonna do is block me on my way to give Tsunade-sama my mission report, and smirk at me. Jackass hasn't even said anything yet. Probably expects me to jump into his arms screaming 'SASUKE-KUN' **'That is SOOOOO ****NOT**** happening Bitch!' **I mentally agreed with my inner.

But I guess he IS waiting for me to say something first, **'Oh I'll say something alright!'**

"You're in my way Sasuke. You had either have a good reason, or get out of it." **'BOOM BABY!'**

"Ouch Sakura, that kinda hurt." He continued to smirk. And it was getting on my nerves. "So did knocking me out and leaving me on a bench. Now what do you want?" My cold attitude finally brought about the response I was looking for, and his smirk disappeared, leaving an almost hurt look in his eyes, that inner and I chose to ignore.

"Sakura, I stopped you so I could talk to you, I'm just not sure of the words...

...I want to apologize for everything I've done to you in the past, and I wanted to start over. Sakura I know I don't deserve it, but I'd like another chance. Especially because we'll no longer be on the same team for any permanent formation."(1)

**'OMFG! Did we just hear him right?'** "Lemme tell you something, for starters, its been awhile, you look good Sasuke. I hear you're probation is up, and you've been doing well lately." he opened his mouth to ask me something, but I cut him off. "Don't ask me anything, let me tell you how I've been since you left me on that bench, or since you left me in that hideout to die.(2) I spent countless nights crying over you, until _Finally_ every tear had dried. And I wiped you from my mind. And now you're here asking me to forgive you after all those nights where I already had. But if you ever think I'd get with you, then you can just Love me." his mouth dropped open. "What?" "Love me Sasuke, you have to feed the flames to get me back." I said as I pushed passed him and began to walk away. Then I asked him over my shoulder. "Can you play with fire?"

For weeks he would show up at the hospital to walk me home, and once we'd reached the doorstep of my apartment, he'd ask me out, every time I tell him the same thing, "Love me if you want me. You need to play with fire Sasuke." then I shut the door on him.

Finally when he progressed to coming to see me multiple times while I was working, I got fed up.

"Sakura I told you I'm sorry. Please." "You know its true that you don't know what you have till its gone. That's how I used to feel about you. But now I'm not falling for this game Uchiha Sasuke. Guys like you never change. You made me feel like I wasn't enough for you, like the entire village of Konoha wasn't good enough for you. But it was you're own insecurity that made you leave, not me. So don't you dare try to give me your excuses. Because I don't have time for this, I have patients to see. So go, take a mission or something!" as I started to walk down the hallway towards the elevator I heard the entire lobby burst into applause, and asked, even though he couldn't hear me, 'Can you play with fire?'

The next few weeks Sasuke was upset with me for wounding his ego in public. **'Serves you right bitch! Don't think you can break my heart and get away with it!'** So every time Sasuke and I went on a mission together, nothing was said but the bare minimum. Until one night he came to my home while I was getting ready for a date. I opened the door excitedly expecting to see my boyfriend of the past few months, when I saw Sasuke instead. "What do you want now!" I didn't have time to speak anymore before he attempted to grab me and kiss me. Thankfully I have super awesome ninja skills, and he missed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST TRY TO KISS ME! You've known for months that I'm not gonna take you back. I've forgiven you for the past, what more do you want?"

He was angry, I could see it in the way his eyes flicked from grey to red. "I want you Sakura. DAMNIT! I've been going crazy from wanting to be with you! And you're just being a stubborn pain in my ass! I Love you. And everything I've done in the past was for a reason. And Yes at the time intentional, but I apologized. And you said you forgive me, why wont you let me be with you?"

"Because no matter how hard a girl tries to forgive and forget, sometimes its hard for their heart to forget that the one they loved tried to kill them, and Would have if not for my team captain! On top of that, you're still the same Sasuke, and you'll always be the same. You'll always see me as the weak, annoying, fangirl. The squeaky, clingy, poor excuse for a ninja that I once was! And you'll **Never** see me for who I am now." I locked my door behind me, and started to walk away from him again. But I had to finish this once and for all. "Oh, by the way. My heart got over you, and I found someone who gives me space, makes me safe, makes me sane. Someone to take the place that used to be yours. I feel safe with him, and I decided only he can play with fire. And I would appreciate it if you left us alone."

I once again turned around and walked away from him, just in time for my boyfriend to come around the corner and embrace me. I know Sasuke saw us, but I felt it would be okay now. And hopefully he would move on in time. I know I was overly hard on him, but that doesn't mean I didn't still care. He was mine and Naruto's best friend. And he'll always be my first love. But I have someone who treats me right now, and someone who loves me for me, someone I'm going to marry.

Normal P.O.V.

-Two days later-

Sasuke made his way to the Ichiraku ramen stand where he was meeting Naruto and Kakashi for dinner again. No sooner had he sat down, then Naruto started to bombard him with questions.

"IS SHE GONNA TAKE YOU BACK TEME? IS SHE GONNA BREAK UP WITH HER BOYFRIEND! WHY WONT SHE TELL US WHO SHE'S DATING ANYWAY! AND-OOOOOOUCH! Teme, why'd you hit me?"

"She's not going to take me back, I don't deserve her. Yes I talked to her, and she's with someone who will treat her right. Someone who really **Does** deserve her. Some one who made horrible sacrifices for this village where I betrayed it."

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other, then back at Sasuke. "Who?" they asked in unison.

"My brother... ...Itachi."

A/N: HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES! So I think it was totally predictable, and everyone knew it was going to be Itachi. Correct me if I'm wrong when you...

REVIEW!

-waves hand like Obi-won- And You _**WILL**_ review!

pretty please? ;D

What Sasuke meant when he said they would no longer be on the same team for any permanent formation, was that because they had reached higher levels of ninja, they took on different careers, and there is no guarantee of their being put into a permanent squad.

Sakura was referring to the first time they set out to find Sasuke and bring him back. It was Her, Naruto, and Jiraiya. And Sasuke evacuated the hideout with Oro-phile, and Kabuto, leaving Sakura, and Naruto to either fail, die, or both. And he didn't care.


End file.
